


A Hint of Berries

by psychotic_BubbleGum



Series: Haikyuu!! Fantasy AU NSFW fanfics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Faerie Sugawara Koushi, Fantasy, Female Reader, Magic, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fae, faerie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_BubbleGum/pseuds/psychotic_BubbleGum
Summary: Things have been disappearing from around your small village lately, which has been causing lots of problems. Tensions have been rising, and fights have been breaking out all over the place. As the village’s apprentice witch, you take it upon yourself to question the fae in the nearby woods about their involvement. That was a major mistake.All characters aged upAll fics character x cis-female readerSeries inspired by the Fantasy Haikyu!! series by @danimariedraws on tiktok
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! Fantasy AU NSFW fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804318
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	A Hint of Berries

There were several rules one must follow when interacting with the fae. One, never give them your name. A name holds too much power. Two, never eat the food that they give you. Should you eat their food in the land of the Fae, you can never leave, or should you eat their food in your realm, you will never hunger for human food again and will starve. Three, never stand in a Faerie ring. It could teleport you to the realm of the Fae without invitation or bend time around you. Four, never be rude to a faerie. They are very vindictive. Five, never accept a gift from a Fae, and if you are forced to do so, do not say thank you (for that implies you owe them something) and destroy it immediately. 

You walk to the nearby woods around noon with your basket of various gifts. The sun is beating down on your back, causing sweat to drip down your body. You finally make it under the canopy of the trees, and the temperature cools significantly. You sigh in relief as you find a smooth tree trunk to set your gifts on. Placing the basket down on the ground beside the remnant of the tree, you begin arranging your collection. First, you place down the bottle of wine front and center then surround it with the sweet buns you had baked late last night, so they should still be fairly fresh. You drizzle honey on the sweet buns then start setting up the rest. 

You pull out a collection of broken jewelry and shiny machinery you had collected from around town and spread it around the food. Then, you place down a small wooden bowl filled with colored, broken glass from a nearby abandoned church's stained glass window and tie a red ribbon around it. You step back to admire the altar. All things considered, it was a very nice offering for your small budget. You had yet to make a name for yourself as a village witch, so your clientele base was small, mostly consisting of nervous housewives who wanted a healing spell for a sore muscle or farmers who wanted to keep the bugs off of their crops. You sit down against the trunk of a nearby tree. Now came the hardest part. You had to wait for a faerie to show. You take out your latest weaving project and begin working on straightening out the complex pattern. 

You wake up to the sound of metal clanking together. Oh no, you hadn’t even realized you fell asleep. You open your eyes and shoot up, quickly looking to your altar. Sitting by the tree trunk is a man with beautiful silver hair and … a pair of iridescent wings. He turns to you, two silver cogs from a broken clock in his hands, “Oh hey there! Have a good nap? You snore, by the way, that’s actually why I found you.” He giggles and flashes you an adorable smile that crinkles the dimple under his hazel-brown eyes. He is only wearing a pair of knee-length pants that appear to be woven out of leaves and a golden chain around his neck. “Are you just going to stare at me? There must be a reason you went through so much effort to summon a faerie. Oh wait, can I guess?” 

You blush from realizing the beautiful faerie had caught you staring at him. His voice was absolutely enchanting, ringing through the forest like a wind chime. He is watching you with an amused smile. Once your wits return to you, you straighten up and speak, “I don’t see why not.” He taps his chin playfully while flipping a cog through his slender fingers, “hmmmm do you need some magic?” You shake your head, “No thank you. I have my own.” He raises a silver eyebrow, “Oh? A witch?” You nod, “in training.”   
“Interesting. Alright then, a favor or some mischief.”  
“Wrong again.”  
“You want to come to the Fae Realm?”  
“No thank you, I’m quite happy right where I am.”  
“An otherworldly sexual experience?” You are taken aback, turning red up to the tip of your ears and stuttering, “I … um what? No!” He smirks, “Don’t be so offended. Are you really that opposed to having sex with me? How rude.” He emphasizes the last word with a pout, and rule four floats through your head. Never be rude to a faerie. 

“I … that's not what I meant. I’m just saving myself … you know? It’s common for humans. We wait till marriage.” You are blushing profusely, this is not the conversation you thought you would be having with a faerie today. He sits there comfortably with a mischievous smile on his face, “What if I marry you?”  
“Sorry, but I can’t marry a man without my father’s permission.”  
“I’m not a man.”  
“I can’t marry a woman without his permission either.” The witty response was a reflex developed by your sense of humor and sharp tongue. The implication of the phrase as an insult did not occur to you until the words tumbled past your lips. You look at the man in fear. He stares back for a moment, then laughs, “I like you.” 

He walks over with the bottle of wine, a sweet bun, and the bowl of broken glass then sits down cross-legged in front of you, “Share a drink with me?” Rule number five. “No thank you, I need to be sober for my long walk home.”  
“If it’s such a long walk, why not spend the night at my place.”  
“Sorry, but I do have to go home tonight. I have some hungry chickens that rely on me for dinner.”  
“You have chickens? What are their names?” He plays with the colorful glass in the bowl, fixated on the green pieces. “I don’t name them. Makes it easier when I have to kill them for food.” He shrugs, “makes sense. What’s your name?” Rule number one, “Rosie.” He puts down the glass and meets your eye with a smile, “what a lovely fake name.” You stiffen, “Well, will you tell me yours?” He chuckles, “no, I guess not. You can call me Suga.”  
“Suga. What a lovely fake name.” You smile back. 

He takes a sip of the wine and gives a satisfied hum. “Sooooooo, not magic, not a favor, not traveling to the Fae Realm, not incredibly mind-blowing sex … what did you summon little ‘ole me for?” You shift, getting ready for the most difficult part of your adventure, “I have some questions?” He takes a bite of the sweet bun, “Questions? Interesting, about what? Mmmm good bread by the way. Did you bake this?”  
“Yes, I did. I live in the village nearby, and a lot of little things have been going missing lately.” Suga stops chewing and swallows, “really?” You nod, “Yep. Now, I don’t want anything back. That would be rude of me to do, come into your home, summon you, and try to take your stuff. I just want to know if you did it. That way I can tell everyone it wasn’t their neighbors, and they’ll stop fighting. My home is a bit violent right now, and I just want to make it safe again. You can help me do that by just giving me some information. That's all.”

Suga’s wings flutter as he takes another sip of the wine and puts the bottle down. “You’re accusing me of stealing?”  
“No no no, I’m simply asking you if you are. I’m not claiming you did, I’m just covering all my bases by asking everyone who lives around here.” The faerie’s demeanor has noticeably and concerningly shifted. “Where did you get this?” he holds up a piece of the green glass. “The abandoned church nearby. The stained glass windows were broken a while ago. I thought you might like it. Do you.”  
“Mhm.” He puts down the glass and takes another sip of the wine, “are you sure you wouldn’t like a sip? You have great taste.”   
“I really do need to go home sober.”  
“Then don’t go home.”  
“My chickens …”  
“Chickens can survive a night unfed.” 

Rule number four.

“How far away is your home?” He smiles and hands you the bottle of wine. Rule number two. But, this was human wine. Your neighbor made it. You bought it. Rule number five. You won’t say thank you. You take the wine bottle and take a sip. The wine burned your throat and left a fire in your belly, “Mmm I hadn’t tasted it before I bought it for you. I’m happy to know the seller wasn’t lying, it is very sweet. You like sweet things, right?” You offer the bottle back and he takes it with a nod, “I do. Most Faeries do, but I think you already knew that.” You fiddle with the hem of your skirt, “I did. I did my research.”  
“Really?” he asks before taking another bite of the bun, another swig of the wine, and handing the bottle back to you, “What else do you know?” You take the bottle back and take another sip, “Not much. Just what the old women around town say.”  
“What do they say?” You hand the bottle back, “To be kind to but wary of faeries.” He takes a drink, “Why would you need to be wary?” He hands the bottle back. “Because you’re more dangerous than you look.” You take a drink.

Suga smiles again, motioning for you to hand the bottle back. You do so, starting to get dizzy. He takes a drink then hands you the bottle, “why would you come here? If I’m so dangerous.” You hold the bottle in your lap, not taking a drink, “Not dangerous. More dangerous than you look.” He chuckles and gets up, walking back over to the decorated tree trunk. He takes a cracked jewel from the pile of jewelry and machinery then lifts it up, examining it in the setting sun. The setting sun. When had it gotten so late? “Suga?” you call his nickname, and he looks at you curiously. You continue, “I need to get going.”  
“Why? You aren’t sober.”  
“I’m not drunk either.” He walks back over with a smile and squats down in front of you with the chipped gem. “Play it safe. Come home with me.” You get ready to stand up, “Why don’t you walk me home instead?”  
“I don’t like leaving the forest.”  
“I don’t like leaving the human realm.” He stands up before you and offers you a hand, “I promise I’ll bring you back, Rosie.” He says your fake name with a sarcastic lilt. 

You fidget with your hands in your lap. “Suga … can you please answer my question?” He keeps his hand out, “which one?” You look into his hazel-brown eyes, “Are you behind the robberies in my village?” His wings flutter, and you think you see his eye twitch, but you can’t be sure, “Come home with me, and I will tell you.” Faeries couldn’t lie. You reach out your hand, “You promise that you’ll bring me back home?”   
“If I can.” Your hand stops just before you can touch his, “Why wouldn’t you be able to?” He shrugs, “reasons beyond my control. The choices you make.” So, you just had to be careful about the choices you made. Keep Suga happy, stay safe, go home, stop all the fighting in your village, and feed your chickens. Simple as that. 

You take his hand, and he helps pull you up with a triumphant face. His hand is soft, yet surprisingly calloused, and warm. It’s quite pleasant. Standing next to him, you realize how tall he is. He isn’t necessarily tall in the human sense of the word (he couldn’t be more than five foot nine) but he was taller than you thought faeries would be. “You’re staring again,” he says. You blush and look away, “Yeah, well ... how do I know you haven’t been staring?”  
“I have, whenever you’re staring at me.” You keep your eyes shyly focused at the ground and he laughs, “Come on.” He squeezes your hand gently and starts leading you away. You look at the tree trunk, “Don’t you want to bring your things with you?” He smiles, “I am,” but continues walking away. 

You are a tad confused but continue on behind him, never letting go of his hand. You watch your path closely, trying not to be distracted by the gorgeous forest that passes you by. You keep an eye out for the faerie ring you are going to pass through, that way, if need be, you could find your way back home. While you are focused on not getting lost, he stops in front of a massive oak and you almost run into his back. “Oh! I’m sorry.” You squeak out. He raises an eyebrow, amused, “careful, my wings are sensitive. Now,” he lets go of your hand and puts out his arms, “come here.” You tilt your head, “What?”  
“We’re here, but I need to carry you up.” He motions to the top of the tree. You look around a tad panicked, “You live in the human realm?”  
“Nope.”  
“But when … how?” He laughs, calling your attention back to him. You can’t read the emotion behind his eyes. “It’s a seamless transition if you don’t know what to look for. Don’t worry, I’ll take you home if I can.” Why does he keep saying that? Why can’t he just promise to bring you home unconditionally?

He beckons with his long fingers, “Rosie?” You take a step forward, into his arms. He closes them around you with a happy sigh. He smells lovely, like fresh morning dew made out of sugar water. You wonder if that’s where he got his fake name from, Sugar. “Hold on.” You squeak as your feet leave the ground below you. The wind whips around you for a mere second before your feet touch down on a firm branch. Your face is buried in his chest as he pets your hair with a giggle, “We’re done. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” You pull away and look down at the forest floor. The fall would easily break your neck. You swallow nervously, “I … I’ve never been up this high. I didn’t even climb trees as a child.” You look around, “How … wasn’t the sun setting when we started walking? Why is it still light outside?” 

He chuckles and tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. “Time passes differently here. A lot is different here.” You make the mistake of looking up, and quickly get captured by his eyes. “Can you show me?” He smiles, “Later. I’m pretty tired and need to sit down.” With a hand on the small of your back, he starts walking you down the branch to a small opening in the tree’s trunk. “Go on,” he motions to the hole. “What’s in there?”  
“Home sweet home.”  
“You live in there? How will we both fit?” He laughs, and it bubbles up deep from his belly, if you can even call it a belly. He was slim yet toned. He looked like he couldn’t weigh a pound yet could be a formidable opponent in any fight. “Go ahead and step in, you’ll see.” 

You peek your head into the dark tree trunk, then test the floor with a hesitant foot. It seems like it will be able to hold your weight, so you step in. Suga watches you with an amused smile then steps in after you. He stands behind you, pressing his bare chest to your back, resting his chin on your shoulder, and wrapping an arm around your waist. It makes your heart flutter. “Here,” he takes your wrist in his hand and raises your arm, “open your palm and wave your hand.” You chuckle, “why?”   
“It’ll be fun, trust me.” You sigh and wave your hand, causing the room around you to light up. You gasp, “Woah.” The inside of this tree appears to be bigger than your own cottage, but its base couldn’t have been more than five, maybe six feet in diameter. The room is decorated with trinkets, flowers, and mismatched human furniture. You can’t see where the light is coming from. “How did you do that?” 

He peels his body away from yours and you find yourself missing his warmth. “What do you mean? That was all you.” You turn to him, smiling, “Really?” He walks to an empty table in his room, hands behind his back with a playful hop in his step, “Mhm. You said you have magic, didn’t you?”   
“Barely. It’s in the herbs I soak in the moon or the potions I mix with chicken bones. I can’t just wave my hand like that.” You look around his home curiously. Once your eyes travel back to him, you notice that the contents from your offering have appeared on the table at his side. He leans against the table, picking up another sweet bun, “I could fix that, you know.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Your magic. Want more?” he takes a bite out of the treat in his hand. “No thank you. I like to learn things, make and earn what I have on my own.”  
“Really? That seems unnecessary.” He takes another bite. You shrug, “I guess I’m just an unnecessarily prideful person.”

He chuckles and finishes the last of the sweet bun. You take a step towards him, “So, Suga, since time passes so differently here, when will it be morning in my realm? When can I go home?” Suga’s wings flutter as he takes a step towards you, “Soon. Are you really that unhappy here? There’s so much more to see. So much I want to show you.”  
“I’m not unhappy. I’d just like to know.”   
“I see,” he is now standing directly in front of you. “Didn’t you need to sit down?” you ask. He smiles, “Oh yeah,” he giggles, “Come sit with me.” He takes your hand and walks you to the only thing that looks faerie made in the room, a large collection of leaves and scraps of cloth fashioned into a bed or nest of some kind. 

He sits down and pats the spot next to him, so you follow suit. It’s a surprisingly comfortable place to rest your head. “Did you make this?” He nods, “yep. Isn’t it comfy?”  
“Very,” you lay down, putting your hands behind your head, “How do you lay down with your wings?” He smiles and leans forward, folding his wings down against his back like a ladybug then laying down next to you, placing his own hands behind his head. “Nifty,” you say. He giggles, “Thank you. Would you like something to eat?” You stiffen beside him. Rule two. “No thank you.” Keep Suga happy, stay safe, go home. “Suit yourself, but I’m an amazing cook.”  
“Really?”  
“Oh yeah.”  
“What’s your specialty?”  
“Berries and honey.” You smile and turn to look at the faerie to find he has already been looking at you, “That's not cooking, Suga.” He pouts playfully, “Yes it is.” You chuckle and readjust, turning on your side to look at him better. He mirrors your movement. Why did he bring you here?

He places a slender hand on your waist. You can’t think of the words to say as this beautiful faerie in front of you starts running his hand up and down your side. He pulls himself a little closer, and you can clearly see the perfectly placed beauty mark under his left eye. “Why did you bring me here?”  
“Why did you come?”  
“You promised to answer my question.”  
“I will.” He brings his face closer to yours, his sweet breath tickling your lips. Your heart is thundering in your chest. You can’t move. 

He presses his lips to yours, and you can still taste the honey from his latest treat. You exhale as he starts moving his lips against yours. After a moment, you mimic him. He slides his hand to your lower back, pulling you closer till your bodies are flush together. You let out a little gasp and can feel him smile. He pauses for a moment, and you place a hand on his bare chest. “You know, Rosie,” he hisses your fake name, “I prefer human women. You’re so much more innocent. So much sweeter. So much warmer.” He rolls you onto your back, straddling you with a hand on your waist while holding himself up with an arm resting on the nest beside your head. “My friends say it’s a bad habit, traveling to your realm so much, getting involved with humans. But I just can’t stop,” he leans down so your noses, but not your lips, kiss, “Do you want me to stop?” 

He was intoxicating, he was dangerous, and you were at his mercy. You barely manage to whisper out, “no.” He smiles and gently takes your lips in his again. You let your body relax as he slowly kisses you, not moving his hand on your body yet. You place your hands on his chest, then slide them around to the back of his neck. He groans and presses his body closer, applying more pressure to your lips and sliding his hand from your waist up, close to the side of your breasts. You part your lips slightly from the new sensations, and he prods gently with his tongue. You stop, “Suga, I ...I’ve never...”  
“I know. Do you trust me?”  
“I’m saving myself for marriage.”  
“Why?”  
“That's just … it’s what humans do.”   
“Not all of you. Do you want to?”   
“... No.”  
“Then trust me.” You nod and he lowers his face again, licking your lips. You part them, giving him permission, giving him your trust. 

He slides his tongue past your lips to find your own and starts playing with it. The sensation isn’t unpleasant. In fact, it’s quite pleasant. He tastes sweet, his lips are soft, and his body is warm. Without thinking, a small moan escapes you. Suddenly, you feel his bare skin against yours and a breeze on your legs. You squeak into his mouth, and he pulls back with a smirk gracing his shiny, red lips. You look down to find both of you completely naked. You gasp, cross your legs, and use one hand to cover your face and the other arm trying to hide both breasts. He laughs, “sorry. You let out such a cute little moan, and I got impatient. Don’t worry, your clothes are folded on the table. They won’t get wrinkled.”  
“That's not what I’m worried about!” He laughs again, “then what? You’re beautiful.” You groan and he gently grabs your wrists, tugging your arms away to expose you to him. You keep your eyes closed, hoping to reduce the embarrassment as much as possible. 

“Hey, look at me.” You open your eyes, and he places your hands next to your head, “Good girl.” You go to cover your face again, but before you can he catches your arms, “tsk tsk, keep them there.” You humph and move them back to where he placed them. “Good girl,” he says again with a smirk. You stick out your tongue and he laughs again. He climbs off your body and you try to avert your eyes, not focusing on his excited member. He places his hands on your knees, “Now open these for me.” You whine, and he raises an eyebrow. You uncross your ankles, relaxing your legs and letting him open them. He takes a deep breath. “Sugaaaa, don’t stare like that. It’s embarrassing.” 

He chuckles, “Alright, I can do what I need to by touch alone.” He slips in between your legs and crawls back up your body till his face hovers above yours again. He leans down to kiss you again, immediately sliding his tongue into your mouth. His hand wanders up and down your body but avoids your breasts, and you respond to his touch, pushing into his warmth. You both moan as you taste each other. Then, you feel his slender fingers ghost your wet sex. You gasp, your back arching against him. He pulls away from the kiss with a wet smack and chuckles, “You like that?” You nod silently and he laughs, “I would hate to misinterpret your movements. So, do you like it when I do this,” he runs his finger up your slit, just barely applying any pressure. You squirm, “yes!” He smiles and leans down to kiss you again, gathering your juices on his fingers before finding and pinching your clit.

You squeal into his lips at the sensation. He detaches from your lips and starts kissing on your neck as he starts rubbing your clit in small circles. Your hips roll against his ministrations as you moan, your fingers combing through his soft, silver hair. You wanted to touch his wings, but your first priority was not to offend, so you kept your hands to his head and arms for now. He slips a finger inside you and is met with a gasp and a tug at his hair. “Oh my, you are very tight. It’s a good thing I’m taking my time to open you up, or else this really could have hurt. Aren’t I thoughtful?” At your hesitance to answer, he curls his finger inside you. “YES! Yes, Suga, you’re so thoughtful! Very!” He laughs as he keeps pumping his finger in and out of you gently while lowering his mouth back down to your neck. 

He starts leaving open mouth kisses and sucking on your sensitive skin, leaving bright, purple marks. You moan and he adds a second finger, moving and wiggling them inside you. He licks one of his marks and kisses your cheek, “aren’t you glad you came home with me … Rosie.” As he growls your fake name, he curls his fingers up inside you, digging into your g-spot. You scream in pleasure, your back arching violently. He shoves a third finger inside you before you can recover from the curl of the first two, and you shake beneath him, “Yes! Yes, I am!” He chuckles and starts spreading and scissoring his fingers inside of you. It’s an uncomfortable pressure. “Suga … what are you doing?” 

He kisses your forehead, “Shh shh, it’s ok. I’m getting you ready for my cock.” You moan again from his lewd words, and he rewards you with another brief kiss. He stops spreading his fingers apart and just fingers you as he lowers his magical mouth to your chest. He sucks one of your nipples into his mouth and plays with it, swirling his tongue around your now wet bud. You moan and his fingers move faster, the wet sounds of his work filling the tree trunk. He nibbles briefly on your nipple before popping off, “You really do taste sweet.” He laughs and takes your other breast in his mouth, pumping his digits in and out of you faster and faster, repeatedly ramming into your g-spot. 

You moan and squirm underneath him, almost lost in pleasure. Suddenly, your body starts to seize up, your hips pushing themselves into his hand as a pressure threatens to burst inside you, “S … Suga!” you scream and he rips his hand out of you, pulling away from your body with fluttering wings. You gasp and chase after the contact of his body, “wait!” but he pushes you back down with a single hand on your chest and a smirk. He silently holds his soaking wet hand up to your face, “look at the mess you made.” He spreads his fingers apart, strings of your slick stretching between his fingers. He brings his hand to his mouth and licks his fingers, cleaning you off of him, “mmmmmm just like I said. Humans are so much sweeter.”

He scoots down the bed and kneels between your legs, wrapping his arms under your thighs, grabbing your ass, and lifting your hips to meet his hungry mouth. You squeak, and he licks up your wet slit, pressing the flat of his tongue to your clit. You moan and fist the cloth under you, crinkling the leaves around your body. He continues to lick and suck on your sex, driving you crazy. “P… please! I’m ready! You’ve stretched me out enough!” you beg, and in response, he forces his tongue inside you. You moan, your hips struggling against his iron tight grip, pushing for more. His tongue feels much softer than his fingers, gently wiggling inside of you and teasing your g-spot. You whimper, grabbing at something, anything around you to ground yourself. 

He pulls his tongue out of you with a wet slurp and latches onto your clit with his soft lips, sucking hard. You scream and twist in pleasure below him, the pressure building inside you again but heavier than last time. It’s almost unbearable. “Please!” you scream as his nails dig into the soft flesh of your ass. He laughs against your clit, vibrating it aggressively before letting go. He looks down at you smugly, his chin wet and sticky, “delicious.” You whimper, and he drops your hips, running his hands back up your shaking a sweaty body. Your heart is hammering in your chest as you desperately try and catch your breath, your vision swimming, and your head dizzy. 

He crawls back up your body, his wings fully extended and reflecting the light around the room. It’s beautiful. He cups your face with his hand, “Are you sure you’re ready?” You nod, unable to speak. He chuckles and spreads your legs wide, lining himself up with your throbbing entrance. He pushes inside you slowly, his wings fluttering as more and more of you envelopes his cock. He sighs, “so much warmer,” and continues until he bottoms out, his hips pressing against yours. Your back arches as you accommodate him, your nails digging into his biceps. Whatever he did to prepare you worked because all you can feel is pleasure washing over your body in waves. 

He lets out little moans as he starts moving, pumping in and out of you gently at first. You moan and wrap your legs around him, “s … suga.” He groans and starts moving faster, fast enough that you can now clearly hear the sounds of sex. You drop your hands from his arms and wrap them around his neck, pulling him close to you. He grunts and drops his forehead to yours. Suddenly, a breeze spins around you, tickling your cheeks. You look past his face to see his wings flapping, stirring up the air and leaves around you, pushing him harder into you. You gasp as he rams into you. He grips your ass tight, holding you down as he speeds up. 

You can’t keep up, your breasts pressed against his chest, your legs losing their grip around him. You struggle to find something to hold or kiss, but your body threatens to go limp underneath him as he uses you for his pleasure. “S … su…” you try to whisper out his name, but he just captures your lips in his, kissing you deeply as his hips never stop moving. You moan into his mouth as his tongue licks yours. He takes your hands and holds them beside your head. You could feel him moving deep inside you, the veins of his cock rubbing against your inner walls. It was kissing your womb over and over again as he thrust into you. Every part of you was connected with him. Your hips buck underneath him, the pressure building again. 

You whimper into his mouth and he growls, bruising your hips with his thrusts. Your back arches and he wraps an arm around you, holding you tight against him as his hips begin to stutter. He lets go of your lips, a trail of saliva connecting your mouths. You use your free hand to gently cup his face, “I … I…”  
“I know, I know. Me too.” He shifts your bodies, pressing his cock directly against your g-spot. You scream in pleasure, throwing your head back and closing your eyes as your orgasm rips through your body, causing you to clench around his cock. He grunts and thrusts two more times before burying himself deep inside you and cumming, filling you with his seed. 

You lay together, catching your breaths with Suga still deep inside you. He breaks the silence with his laughter, releasing your hand from his vice-like grip to prop himself up on his elbows above you, “So, how do you feel?” You give him a weak thumbs up and peel open your eyes to find him smiling at you with his wings folded back down. He still looks as perfect as ever and completely unfazed, but you can’t imagine what kind of a mess you look like. You smile back and accidentally shift, moving his cock inside you. You whimper from the overstimulation. He chuckles, “just hold on for a second," and slowly slides himself out of you, pulling his body away from yours and laying down on his back next to you. 

He brings your body to his, resting your cheek on his warm chest and rubbing your back. You wrap your arms around his torso and snuggle into him. He smiles, “you humans, so needy,” and kisses the top of your head. You pout, “hmph.” He laughs and it shakes both of your bodies. You smile and gently kiss his chest, “Thank you. That was amazing.” His ears perk up and he smiles. You forgot rule number five. He continues rubbing your back gently, and it’s hypnotizing. You could just fall asleep. It would be so easy to drift away in his arms. But ... no ... wait, “Suga?” you ask while tilting your head to look at his face. “Yes?” You look around and don’t see any windows, “What time is it? You never did tell me how time worked here.” He shifts uncomfortably, “why are you so eager to leave.”   
“What? Suga, no,” you push yourself up onto your arms and look down into his eyes, "I couldn’t leave now even if I wanted to. I’m too tired. I just …. There aren’t any windows. I can’t even see if it’s still light outside.” 

He pulls you back down with a frown, placing your head back on his chest. “S … suga!”   
“Be quiet. Just lay with me a little longer. It’s rude to try and run so soon after sex, you know.” You forgot rule number four. You sigh and snuggle back into his body, “I’m sorry. It’s just a little scary to be in an unfamiliar place.” He starts rubbing your back again, “I know. Here,” he pulls a blanket over you. It’s so warm and his heartbeat is so soothing. You allow yourself to close your eyes, but just for a moment. 

You wake up in his nest, alone. You sit up, holding the blanket to your chest. He’s standing by the table of your offerings once again clothed in a pair of shorts made out of greenery. He sees you and smiles, his mouth full of the last sweet bun. He swallows, “morning, sweetheart.”   
“Morning? I … I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” How long was a night in the fae realm? “Don’t worry. Everything is fine.” He walks over and sits next to you with a cup of water in his hand. He offers you the cup. You reach out a hand, almost taking it before remembering rule two. You pull your hand back and shove it under the blanket, “no thank you, I’m fine.” He frowns and his wings flutter, “You’re not. You look dehydrated. That’s why I got this for you.” You shake your head, “Suga, I can’t eat anything here. If I do, I’ll never be able to go home.” He rolls his eyes, “I know that. This is water. You don’t eat water.”  
“So this water won’t trap me here?” He chuckles, “No, water won’t trap you here.” 

You smile and take the cup. You take a sip and sigh in relief as the liquid wets your dry mouth. It’s cold and fresh and … and ... 

you taste a hint of berries. 

You look up at Suga to see him smiling widely at you, the white of his teeth unnerving. His wings fluttering rapidly behind him. You put the cup down on the ground next to you with shaky hands. “S … suga,” you stutter out, “you … you promised you would bring me back home.” He chuckles darkly, “I promised to bring you back home if I could, and now...” he picks up your abandoned cup and takes a long swig. You watch his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows, then he smacks his lips and sighs, satisfied, 

“... I can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to research the lore of traditional faeries, but I am not an expert, so I apologize if I misrepresented them in any way. I did my best, and I hope you loved it!


End file.
